Together Again
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Where do nobodies go after they faded away? Zexion, and four others, find themselves with hearts and a new home. But while Zexion stands on the beach shore, his thoughts turned to one particular nobody, the Melodious Nocturne, Demyx. Zemyx oneshot


Kira: Hey people, here's another Zemyx oneshot for you. This one actually has a happy ending, so no crying for you all lol. R&R if you can please.

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts, Zexion, or Demyx.

* * *

The salty breeze of the ocean was the only one thing that filled the silver-blue haired teen's sensitive nostrils. The gentle wind playfully blew the bangs away from his covered blue eye for a second, making him slowly blink at the action before it settled back into place. The beach was empty save him, the sun's rays turning the usual blue sky purple, orange, and pink. He shifted his weight, the sand sinking underneath his gray sneakers.

He wore a black wife beater and over it a royal blue jacket. His pale legs were covered up with dark blue jeans that were slightly ripped on his right knee. His eyes were glued to the sunset, wanting to wait until the sun completely set until he retired back to the big castle that resided behind the normally bustling town in back of him. He inhaled the ocean's scent, listening to the roar of the waves crashing onto the shore. The ocean reminded him of one person individual person who he was currently wishing was there with him.

'_Demyx would've loved it here…'_ The small smile on his face died as that thought hit him, running through his mind. It had been so long, about a year, since he, and four others, starting from who came to the town first – Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, and Marluxia; him, Zexion, being the last one – had arrived there, taking up residence in the abandoned castle, polishing it up to its former beauty. Now, a year later, Roxas had joined them.

"Have the others succeeded in completing Kingdom Hearts?" he wondered out loud, a small frown visible on his pale lips. A small sigh was heard shortly after that, Zexion looking down at the waves, blinking slowly. The rays of the sun still shone on the town and beach, the castle behind it looking dark and mysterious, just like its occupants. He racked through his mind, once again, for the millionth time, wondering exactly how there was an afterlife for nobodies, when they weren't supposed to exist at all.

He, and Vexen, had never understood it, but were at least happy that they had _finally_ earned their right to exist. And yes, happy, seeing as they could feel the full force of emotions instead of the fragmented ones that they had felt as nobodies. They had hearts, the once-empty void in their chest now filled with that beating organ. They were no longer nobodies, but they hadn't fused with their others either. They were just themselves.

The only thing that Vexen had found interesting was that Roxas had, from what he said to him, fused back with Sora, but he didn't know why he ended up here. The illusionist, looked around, gaze settling on the magnificent castle that was barely in view, hoping that he could see the musician again.

He really didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't see him again, or to hear him playing wonderful melodies on his ridiculously big blue sitar. But then again, it was a certain pyro's fault from sending him to this place in the first place, making that replica of Riku Vexen made drain him of his powers. Though he was angry to a certain extent at him, he at least had to thank him; after all, he now _did_ have a heart of his own. He returned to staring at the sunset, his hands clasped behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A blonde wandered around town, lost and confused, a small frown on his face with a bewildered expression to match. People walked around, sometimes giving him a strange look, mostly at his unique mullet-like hair style, or greeting him with a smile. He constantly blinked, having remembered just waking up in an alleyway. The busy streets were thinning out now since it was getting late.

He looked around again, his aqua blue eyes roaming around in search of something that would let him know where he was. He noticed the huge castle and tilted his head to one side, halting to examine it. It seemed to remind him of the Castle in the World That Never Was for some odd reason. He frowned even more at that, not wanting to think about the Organization at that moment, or at all, besides, his thoughts were focused on finding out where he was. He suddenly smelled the salty scent of an ocean, which made his eyes light up.

He immediately turned around and started towards there, just barely hearing the slight roar of the waves. He currently was wearing a white plain t-shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He stuck his hands in his jean pockets, biting his bottom lip as he manage to escape from the streets and walked down the fenced concrete path to the beach, now being able to see the sunset quite clearly. He wondered, since he had ended up here, if there was the slightest possibility that the other nobodies at Castle Oblivion could've ended up at the town. He sighed, looking down at his feet until he got to the end of the pathway.

He looked up, expecting to see no one at all at the beach. But his eyes found one lone figure standing close to the shore, obviously watching the sunset themselves. He blinked, slightly recognizing the figure, the hairstyle, the short petite build. His eyes widened, hoping that it wasn't just a dream, but he decided to take a wild chance to guess who it was.

"Z-Zexion?" he asked, in a shaky voice, freeing his hands from his pockets.

------------------------------------------------

Zexion was in deep in his thoughts when he heard his name. At first he thought that it could've been Lexaeus who came down to the beach to bring him back to the castle, but that was when his mind processed the voice fully. It sounded timid, shaky, and almost sounded like –

"Demyx?" He breathed, turning around quickly to face the pathway, seeing the figure. Their eyes met and before he could comprehend what was happening, he felt himself being tackled. He blinked, staring up into Demyx's eyes, a look of shock on his face as a look of disbelief registered on the Nocturne's face.

"Zexy, is that you? Please tell me that it's you." Demyx choked out, tears shining in his eyes. Zexion raised a hand to touch his cheek, gently wiping away a tear that had found its way down his cheek with a thumb.

"Yes, it's me Demyx…." Zexion said softly, his usually emotionless voice slightly shaking, fighting back tears of his own quite successfully. He slowly eased himself into a sitting position, letting Demyx bury his head in his chest, crying. Zexion soothed Demyx; wrapping an arm around him as his other one stroked his hair comfortingly.

"I thought that when you died, that I'd never see you again…. Why does it hurt so much now when I finally found you?" he said in a small voice, looking back up at Zexion with a now tear-stained face. Zexion let a small smile grace his lips.

"Demyx, it hurts so much because we can actually feel now." He said, and, at Demyx's confused expression, continued, "We have hearts, can't you feel it?" Demyx's eyes widened as Zexion guided one of his hands to his chest, where there was a constant and rhythmic beat. He withdrew his hand to place it on his own chest, eyes widening again when he felt the same beat.

"We have hearts? But how?" he asked, blinking up at Zexion. The Schemer faintly shrugged, placing one of his hands on the back of Demyx's neck, making the sitarist's skin heat up.

"I don't know, but now that you're with me, I'm sure I wouldn't care at the moment." He whispered, closing the gap so that their lips met in a kiss. Demyx's eyes widened to their limit, before kissing back, wrapping his arms around the Schemer's neck, just as the sunset's dying light faded from view.


End file.
